Bring Me To Life
by Marie Mad
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Draco retrouve Harry en haut de la tour d'astronomie.  Je suis un assassin Draco  ;  Potter, arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !  ;  Ciao Draco ...  HP/DM,One-shot


_**Bring Me To Life**_

_~One-Shot~_

_Raiting : T_

_Pairing :HP/DM_

_Résumé : Après la bataille finale, Draco retrouve Harry en haut de la tour d'astronomie. « Je suis un assassin Draco » ; « Potter, arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » ; « Ciao Draco ... » _

La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle de Poudlard. L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique retentissait sur la piste de danse elle même envahit de fêtards.

Dans un coin de la salle, un groupe ivre chante à tu-tête :_ « C't'à Poudlard, oui à Poudlard ! Qu'Voldy est mort ce sooooir !! »_

Et c'était vrai. Lord Voldemort était enfin partit rejoindre Lucifer. La bataille finale avait eu lieu à Poudlard, dans le parc. Le Survivant et Voldemort se s'étaient affrontés durant des heures, puis, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans l'avait tué, il lui avait tranché la carotide avec un bout de miroir aillant appartenu à son parrain et qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

Après le combat, on avait ramassé les corps, envoyé des fleurs aux familles, fait de beaux enterrements ...

Draco Malfoy, adossé à un mur, un verre de champagne à la main, avait assisté à celui de son père. C'était un mangemort, certes, mais c'était aussi son père. Il l'aimait. Cependant il lui restait toujours sa mère qui justement le rejoignait.

Elle est belle Narcissa dans sa robe bleu pâle, ses cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon leste. C'est d'elle que Draco a hérité sa grâce naturelle et ses étonnantes prunelles grises. Pour ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, c'est vers son père qu'il faut se tourner, de même que pour sa haute taille et sa fine musculature.

« Tout va bien Draco ? » Demande sa mère d'une voix douce.

« Mm... Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête, c'est tout. »

Elle a un sourire et lui replace une mèche derrière l'oreille.

« Je comprend. J'ai parlé avec Molly Weasley tout a l'heure, j'ai bien vu qu'elle aussi n'était pas d'humeur. Pauvre femme, elle a perdu un de ses jumeaux et son ainé a perdu la vue. »

Draco soupire. Les Weasley se sont le plus engagé aux cotés de Potter, il était logique qu'il perde plus. Mais le Serpentard, malgré son animosité et compatissant de leur sort.

Sa mère lui pose un baiser sur le front et lui murmure qu'elle va s'aérer. Il acquiesce et va voir Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami qui discute avec Pansy, sa petite amie.

« Salut les amoureux » Marmonne-t-il en s'approchant.

« Ah Dray ! Merlin merci tu es là ! » S'exclame la petite brune « Force cette tête de mule à me faire danser ! »

Le blond a un sourire, Blaise et Pansy le feront toujours rire.

« Allons ma chère, tu sais bien que RIEN ne peut faire danser Zabini Blaise, pas même moi. »

« Tu vois ! » S'exclame le jeune métis satisfait en ébouriffant les courts cheveux de sa chère et tendre.

Celle-ci grogne et s'exclame :

« Mais même Weasley danse avec Granger ! »

Elle dit vrai, le grand rouquin a entrainé sa moitié sur la piste et ils s'embrassent maintenant à pleine bouche.

« Où est Potter ? » Demande Draco.

Il grimace devant la mine moqueuse de Blaise.

« Tiens » Fait celui-ci en lançant à Pansy un regard complice « Ça fait longtemps que tu nous l'avait pas faite celle là ! »

En effet, durant la guerre, Draco, Pansy et Blaise était devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et avaient du vivre au 12 square Grimmaurd durant quelques temps en compagnie du trio d'or. Or, le Survivant disparaissait souvent (plus que les autres) pour d'étranges missions d'entrainement avec des professeurs choisi par Albus Dumbledore lui même. Et, sans le vouloir, Draco avait pris la sale habitude de demander « Où est Potter ? ».

Cette mauvaise habitude avait fait naître chez ses amis l'hypothèse suivante : il en pinçait pour Potter.

Agacé par leurs sourires et l'ambiance étouffante de la fête, Draco partit dignement.

Il marcha parmi les couloirs déserts, se rappelant de ce qu'il y avait vécu. Seul la lumière de la lune les éclairés.

Il monta les escaliers, cheminant doucement mais sûrement, vers son lieu de prédilection lorsqu'il voulait être seul, la tour d'astronomie.

Il entra dans la pièce et referma rapidement la porte. Mais il s'arrêta net, il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Harry Potter était assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, éclairé par les astres, il observait la forêt au loin. Il tourna la tête vers Draco, ses yeux verts brillants et ses cheveux noirs en bataille encadrant son visage doux.

Draco déglutie mais repris vite son flegme naturel :

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »

La brun avait une expression étrange, Draco ne là lui avait jamais vu avant. Il avait l'air ... lointain.

« Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête ... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui donna des frissons au blond. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil »

Potter tourna de nouveau la tête vers le parc et dit :

« Ils sont tous là, à danser, à rire, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si personne n'était mort ... » Il se tourna à demi vers Malfoy, toujours debout, les mains dans les poches au milieu de la salle. « A ce propos, je suis désolé pour ton père ... »

Draco haussa les épaules, mais il eut un pincement au cœur :

« Te sens pas obligé Potter, je sais que tu ne le regrettes pas »

« Je ne regrette pas que Lucius Malfoy soit mort, c'est vrai. Mais je regrette que ton père le soit. » Et il ajouta comme pour lui même « Personne ne mérite de perdre un parent »

Draco baissa les yeux, soupira et demanda, pour changer de sujet :

« Alors il paraît que tu vas recevoir l'ordre de Merlin ? »

Harry sembla se tendre :

« Oui ... Preuve qu'on le donne vraiment à n'importe qui ... »

Malfoy ouvrit des yeux rond mais se reprit vite :

« N'importe qui ? Si on le donne pas au Sauveur je vois pas très bien à qui on pourrait l'offrir ! »

Le brun esquissa un sourire :

« On dirait presque un compliment Malfoy. »

Le blond roula des yeux.

« Mais tu as tord. Je ne mérite aucune récompense. »

Cette fois, Draco était vraiment intrigué :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le brun eu un léger rire nerveux :

« Offre-t-on une médaille à un assassin ? »

Draco en eut la mâchoire pendante.

« Attend, attend Potter ! De quoi tu parles là ? »

« Je suis un assassin Draco » Et sa voix sonnait comme suppliante. « J'ai tué un homme »

« Tu as tué Lord Voldemort ! Ce n'est quand même pas la même chose ! Tu nous a tous sauvé ! »

Mais le brun semblait loin.

« Si tu savais ... Je vois encore le sang sur mes mains ... Et ... et j'ai beau frotter ça part pas ! » S'exclama-t-il en fixant ses mains, les yeux troublés. « Et tout le monde me félicite ! D'avoir tué quelqu'un ! Je devrais être à Azkaban ! »

« Soit pas con Potter ! Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour sauver des vies ! »

Soudain le blond s'arrêta. Il venait de réaliser que Harry était toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Potter ... Pourquoi es-tu venu là ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le brun ne répondit pas, contemplant l'horizon.

« Ça s'est passé là bas ... » Marmonna-t-il vaguement, le bras dans le vide. « Et George est mort là, près de la cabane de Hagrid ... et Remus est tombé juste ici, sous les coups de Greyback ... »

Draco eut peur soudain, une peur irrationnelle.

« Potter, descend de la fenêtre. »

Mais le brun ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Potter ... S'il te plaît ... »

« Tu ne comprend pas Draco ... J'en peu plus ... » Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix. « J'en peu plus de me réveiller toute les nuits avec leurs visages ensanglantés en tête ... J'en peu plus de voir son sang sur mes mains ... J'en peu plus ... Je me sens si seul ... »

« Tu n'es pas seul ! » Protesta vigoureusement Draco, effrayé maintenant. « Et la belette et Granger ? »

« Ils sont ensembles, ils n'ont pas besoins de moi ... Ils ont déjà faillit mourir à cause de moi ... »

« Potter, arrête ! » Fit Draco en s'avançant plus près alors que les jambes du Survivant se balançaient dans les airs. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » Il aurait voulu dire 'de _me_ faire ça'.

« Mais si Draco. Justement. Avant je n'avais pas le droit, je ne devais pas mourir, pas avant de l'avoir tué. Je pensais mourir en même temps, mais j'ai encore survécu. Maintenant, j'ai accompli ce que l'on attendait de moi, maintenant j'ai le droit de mourir. Personne ne me regrettera ... »

« Non ! Potter ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! »

« Je suis déjà mort » Dit-il doucement, se tournant une dernière fois vert le blond qui se rapprochait. « Ciao Draco ... »

« HARRY !! »

Le blond se précipita en hurlant alors que le brun se laissait glisser dans le vide. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et attrapa de justesse le poignet du Survivant.

« Ngnh ... » Peina-t-il alors que Harry se laissait pendre. « Accroche toi ! J'ten prie ! ... » Haleta-t-il.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles, sous les grands yeux brillants de Harry.

« Je t'en prie ... Harry ... Fait pas ça ... Ngnh ... me laisse pas ... Me laisse pas tout seul ... »

Le brun pleurait aussi, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond. Le poignet du Gryffondor glissa dans la main de Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sans aide.

« J'ai besoin de toi Harry ! Je t'en prie .... A .... Accroche toi ! »

Il ne le tenait plus que par la main mais elle glissait.

« Ha ... Harry ... »

La main lâcha.

« HARRRYYY !!!! »

Mais l'autre main du brun avait saisit son bras. Pleurant toujours, Harry se raccrochait des deux mains maintenant, grimpant avec ses pieds.

Au bout de quelques minutes de difficile remonté, il se retrouva sur le sol de la tour, Malfoy allongé à ses cotés, en sueur, en larme, les bras tremblants.

Le blond se redressa, observant Harry, assis sur ses genoux, les joues rouges, les yeux ternes d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais Draco ... » Murmura-t-il.

Le blond le pris doucement dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer.

« Tu y arriveras ... Cela peu paraître étonnant lorsqu'on connait nos antécédents mais, j'ai confiance en toi et ... »

Il se pencha à l'oreille du Gryffondor et murmura trois mots, vieux comme le monde.

Harry étouffa un sanglot et le serra plus fort contre lui, respirant son odeur rassurante, s'abreuvant de ses mots de réconforts.

Si ses sentiments pour le Serpentard étaient réciproques, alors peut-être avait-il une chance. Oui, il y arriverait, si Draco le ramenait à la vie...

**FIN----**

**Voilà un petit one-shot qui me trainais dans la tête et inspiré de la chanson _Bring me to life_ de Evanescence ! Dites ce que vous en pensez ! **


End file.
